Filles d'hier, femmes d'aujourd'hui
by Trekiael
Summary: Sequel to Koshi no daiichigakushou. SakuHina A few years later, Sakura was ready. She planned her future, and now was going to take the first step toward it.


AN : Well, I did it, I wrote a sequel

AN : Well, I did it, I wrote a sequel. I dunno if it's going to satisfie the readers of the first one, but the pairings were planned that way from the beginning, and there's a reason behind them. Oh and as a side note, this one is much softer than the other one. Anyway, enjoy !

Warning : Yuri, mention of sex, cursing.

Pairings : SakuHina and surprise other.

Disclaimer : I own the world, and Naruto is part of it. No ? Damn, I thought I got it this time !

**Filles d'hier, femmes d'aujourd'hui.**

Sakura signed in satisfaction, wiping her damped hands on her jean. A proud smirk spreading on her lips. She stood up, her joins cracking for staying too long in the same position on the wooden chair. After collecting her things, she bent to retrieve her bag, giggling internally when she thought about how this suggesting position would distract some guys from their sheets, and prepared to take her leave, smiling as she passed the teacher supervising (despite having his nose in a suspicious book) the class.

Leaving the classroom in the warm weather of june, the pink haired beauty took a deep breath and stretched in relaxation. She just finished her exams, and of course, she did great, despite having been a bundle of stress during all that blastful period. Now she was becoming closer to her dream. Next year she'll enter the medical University, and if all goes well, she'll be able to be a surgeon.

The now eighteen years old girl (should we say woman ?), started her journey back home calmly. Sliding the slash of her bag off her right shoulder, she searched in the front pocket for the Best thing that come just after exams : her pack of cigarettes. Yes, like many girl her age, Sakura smoked. And yes, she new of the dangers and all of that shit, why would she want to become a surgeon if she didn't at least know that ? Give her a break ! She thought that there was nothing more annoying than all this harassing made toward smokers, let them die the way they want. We don't harass alcoholics and fat people who eat twice a week in McDonald half as much.

Anyway, she was relaxed now so she wasn't going to work herself over some petty things like that.

She made the queue at the underground that was situated just in front of her High School, mentally jumping in glee thinking that this might be the last time she was going to do that, then climbed in, hating the way it was packed, filled with so many people's body odors in the warm weather. A tall man that looked like a college student was chatting with his friends animately. He was kind of good looking, not that she gave a rat's ass, but very smelly, and each time he raised his arms she wanted to puke. When he knocked her with his elbow without bothering to excuse himelf, she frown and tapped on his shoulder :

" Excuse me, but could you, please, try to keep your arms AND body odors to yourself as I don't think anyone enjoy the sharing."

The guy looked down at her, glaring for the humilation, but didn't say anything back, as Sakura kept glaring at him herself. He might be much taller than her, she not being a short woman but far from a tall one either, but that didn't mean she was impressed by it. In the end, he huffed and turned around, just as the automatic doors opened, telling his friends to follow him out because of bitchy pussy-lickers. Sakura smirked at that, this idiot couldn't have been closer to the truth.

Half an hour later, the now exhausted girl finally was able to open the door of her home. The day had been long, but now the holidays were finally there, though that didn't mean she was going to slack off. Oh, no, she had much to do. And starting tomorrow too. That might also be the last time she was going to put a foot in this house. Her home, the home she had always lived in. The Haruno familly was of the modest kind, not rich enough to have a swimming pool in the backyard, but enough so she never really lacked anything. She loved this home, the cozy feeling it procured, the good memories. But she had a goal, and no sweet memories were going to stop her.

Taking off her shoes, she put them neatly at the entrance all the while screaming "Mom ! Dad ! I'm home !"

Miss Haruno appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, wiping a mug with a cloth, her long blond hair in a lose but not messy bum. She smiled a little, asking about the exams, and went back to the kitchen. Sakura followed her, seeing her dad sitting at the table reading and drinking tea. He raised his nose from the book and smiled at her, a long pink lock falling into a green eye before being neatly tucked behing a pale ear. Sakura was the exact portrait of her father, which was often made a joke of as at least he couldn't doubt the fact that his girl was really his.

" So, how is my princess doing ?" Mister Haruno asked, smiling still.

Sakura tried to not choke on her guilt. Tomorrow. Tommorow this would be over and she wouldn't have to feel so bad by lying to him anymore. Smiling, she kissed his cheek while answering with a chirp "great !". After drinking a glass of fresh water, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Upon opening the door, the sight that great her was the one that brought the first true, happy smile on her face of the day.

Hinata was sitting on her bed.

Around one year and an half ago, she got tired of Ino always trying to match her with different guys and in an outburst, told her the truth, that she was a lesbian. Ino was shocked, then recovered quickly, thinking that it was just a joke. But Sakura wasn't joking, and once Ino finally got that, the blond girl tried to play the accepting friend, but in the end, they still took their distances. They never had an argument, but it's wasn't untrue to say that their friendship was over. It still hurt Sakura to think that she lost her best and oldest friend.

Around the time the distance between the blond and the pink haired girls began to make itself feel clearly, Sakura felt a wave of loneliness crashing on her. She had won confidence, freeing herself from the fake image built by years of habits, though she had lost the only person that stuck with her all along. But she wasn't a weakling, and was determinated to not let it bring her down. So she started talking with some of her classmates at first, then have casual talks with people she met randomly. In the end, she made some good friends, like her new best friend Naruto.

Naruto is an energic blond boy. In their young years, they didn't used to get along, but the new Sakura saw Naruto for what he really was, other than an idiot : A fun boy with a golden heart, an open mind and an obnoxious behaviour. And in the end, despite some very obvious differences, they were both quite alike. The blond boy is the reason she met Her.

Her is Hyuuga Hinata, oldest girl of the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi. As the heir, she was meant to do some great things. Sadly, Hinata didn't inherite of the leader personnality. Shy, lacking severly of self confidence, discreet, reserved, withdrawn, everything someone of her rank shouldn't be. And, strangely enough, it was Naruto whom she chose as her model. To resume, Hinata used to be, before she met Sakura, Naruto's stalker.

The pink haired girl always thought Hinata had a crush on the blond boy, by the way she spent all her time looking at him, the fact that she was the only one calling him 'Naruto-kun' and by how hard she blushed each time he talked a little too closely to her. But one day, as she was listenning to Naruto rambling about how he was going to 'kick the bastard's ass !' Sakura remarked Hinata hiding behind the corner of a wall, obviously watching them, then disapearing. Curious, Sakura discretly wandered toward the corner, uncaring of the still talking and completly oblivious blond. What she saw then surprised and saddened her at the same time. Hinata was standing in front of a tree, trying to mimic Naruto's easy going way of talking, but not being able to raise her voice too much and stuttering horribly as doing so. Sakura then realised that Hinata probably wasn't in love with the obnoxious idiot, but trying to be like him. Nobody should try to force themselves to become someone else. We have to accept our defaults, try to correct them if they're really displeasing and opening ourselves. Changes aren't about copying an image, but about learning to know, to understand, and to accept who we really are. Sakura decided then that if Hinata had to take someone as a role model, then she would become the one. And if the dark haired girl really was in love with her best friend, she was going to do her best to help her getting him. Though she wasn't sure if the idiot really did like girls, this obssession with his supposed rival was a little suspicious, but that's another story….

Her decision made, Sakura approched the short girl, whispering her name quietly behind her. Hinata immediatly stiffened, whirling around with wide eyes, paler than usual. Sakura was frowning sadly, and she put a hand on the other's shoulder, lavender eyes following the movement, and shook her head gently before smiling tightly. Hinata's shock was clearly apparent all over her face, but that didn't stop Sakura from realising something : The girl was beautiful. 'Scratch that ! Fuck you Naruto, I'm keeping her for myself !'.

From there, all happened really fast. They became good friends and Hinata started to open up slowly but surely. Sakura also learnt that their fathers knew each other quite well. At least they used to, and they took contact again when the girls began spending more and more time together. But no more than two months later, from the fateful day, something involving Hinata's cousin Neji, her yougest sister and false accusations created a wreck in the black haired girl's life. In the end, it was decided that Hinata was going to live with the Haruno's family for a while.

Everything happened even faster from there. Already being good friends, the two girls got along really fine. Once Sakura was sure Hinata was at ease with her, she began to take action. By the subtle hints of sleepovers in each other's bedroom, the purposely no hidden lesbian porn she let in her room while taking a shower when Hinata was in said bedroom, the light touches,… Sakura managed to mess completly but not harshly with her head. She gave her the time to get used to it, then admitted she liked girls, as a false confidence. She knew Hinata would keep the secret while still thinking about it, and she also knew that the shorter girl wouldn't leave in fright, too worried about hurting her feelings. Oh yes, Sakura could be a manipulative bitch, but only if you see it that way. This is just a way to use your mind for seduction, and use it well. So, eight months after she told Ino about her big secret, six after she met Hinata, three after the lavender eyes girl start living with her, she gave her her first kiss.

Eight months later, Hinata offered the pink haired girl her virginity.

Sakura now knew what she wanted, and that was spending the rest of her life with the shy girl by her side. Her plans were to take a college scholarship and rent an appartment with Hinata, to which the other girl agreed of course. Now, the hardest part would be to tell her parents that. But that would be for tomorrow, right now, she had a beautiful girl to ravage.

When Sakura entered the room, Hinata had been playing on her DS. It always made the pink haired girl laugh to see the other girl play video games, as she bore a concentrated frown and groaned in frustration from times to times, which was strange to see on the shy and sweet girl. As Sakura came in, she switched off her DS and smiled graciously :

" Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

Said girl grinned and winked, throwing her bag on the floor then turning around to lock the door. Placing a hand on her hip, the other sliding pink locks behind her ear, she answered with a single "hey." She strided slowly toward her bed, kneeling on the soft matress once she reached it, her adding weight making it sink a little lower. A flirteous hand crept along a bare knee, visible through the slit of the long skirt Hinata wear most of the time. Fingers drumbed along creamy skin while she bent over to brush her lips against the half sitting, half laying girl's. Thin pale arms raised to encase the pink haired girl's strong shoulders, back arching a little and shy lips pressing back chastely. Sakura applied more pressure and lowered herself, making Hinata lay flat on her back.

Sakura realised quickly after admiting to herself that she was a lesbian that she enjoyed the dominating posistion more. The only person she ever let dominate her was her first, Temari. Of course, she hadn't forget the blond girl who stole her virginity, nobody forgot their first time. She hoped that one day they'd meet again, so she'd be able to thank her for everything.

So as Sakura deepened the kiss and slided her hand toward more dangerous places, she rejoiced in the sweet mewls coming from the girl underneath her. Once her hand reached its goal, she chuckled in the kiss, breaking it to look into lavender eyes with mirth reflecting in her own. "Naughty, naughty girl !" Oh yes, nothing turned Sakura more than her girlfriend, shy and reserved as she is, not wearing any underwear. As expected, Hinata blushed at the comment, then gasped, closing shaking tights on the hand caressing her slowly but intimately. Sakura bit her nose gently, whispering against her trembling lips " Open yourself to me baby". Hinata complied, slowly spreading her legs wide. The pink haired girl trailed kisses along a pale neck as her fingers worked skillfully, before taking one of the black haired girl's hand with her free one and diriging it toward her own crotch. Hinata used both of her hand to open the tight jean, before sliding a hand inside and reciprocating the action.

Soon, they were both panting and moaning quietly, completly imersed in their own little world of pleasure, the air around them hot and moist. Suddenly, Hinata arched and cry, spaming uncontrably, Sakura joining her not long after.

The now completly spent girls, satisfated, lay cuddling on the pink haired girl's bed, said afermentioned girl sliding her fingers in long silky black hair absentmindly. After a while, she stilled her hand, blinking, and asking quietly :

"Aren't you going to ask me how did it went ?"

Hinata smiled and looked into green eyes. " Of course not. I know you did great. And beside, you don't like to talk about exams."

Sakura laughed a little a this. "You know me too well Hinata-hime !". Though she would never admit it, Hinata loved this surname, princess, it made her feel special. And her girlfriend knew it.

They both fell asleep shortly after, in each other's arms, still completly dressed and skipping dinner.

The next morning, both girls awoke at 7am, quietly and discretly finishing the last preparations, showering and heading downstair at exactly 9am, as planned. Missis and Mister Haruno, both morning persons, were drinking coffee and talking in the living room when they reached it. Sakura fisted her shaking hands, swallowed the lump loged in her throat, and, shakily, asked :

"Mom, Dad, can we talk, please ?"

Mister and Missis Haruno glanced at each other curiously, then back at their daughter and their black haired guest. "Of course darling, what is it ?"

Sakura took a deep breath, willing herself not to lose her nerves, and started. "Mom, Dad, you've always been wonderful parents, giving me anything I could ask for, raising me right, giving me a good education, and, well, I'd like to thank you for that." She bite her lip, marking a pause, "I love you both".She stopped again, basking a little in their pleased and proud expression, swallowing a second time. She was ready for their reactions, having pictured this scene so many, many times in her head. Before she could continue, however, she was interrupted by the quiet voice of her shy girlfriend.

"I, I'd like to thank you t-too. Y-you took me in, a-and you've been so nice to me. Thank you very much !". Long dark hair slide over round shoulders, hiding her face, as she bowed to accentue her statment.

Sakura smiled, placing a hand over her shoulder to make her raise her head again, then turned to her parents, who seemed ready to intervene, but she stopped them with her hand. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. Those last years, I lied to you. In fact, I hide something from you. Something important. I, I'm gay." Without waiting for them to say anything, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, and continued "And I'm going to live with Hinata. Whatever you reaction is, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes, a cab is going to take us to our new apartment. I'll give you time to think about it, and when you're ready, if you want to, you can find us there". She slapped a slip of paper with an address and a phone number on it on the table, and hastily dragged Hinata with her back to their room so they could grabbed their belongings then leave.

She kinda lost her nerve, she was supposed to listen to what they had to say, she was ready for the disapointment, for hearing them cry, or scream, or simply accept it. But she left, a little cowardly, which wasn't usual for her. Though she couldn't really be blamed, risking breaking ties with one's parents, good, loving parents, at eighteen, because of who you really are, is not an easy thing to do, for anyone.

Soon they were outside, slamming the cab's door, before the Harunos had the time to react.

About an hour later, the girls were opening the heavy wodden door of their appartment. It was of medium size, big enough for a couple, of reasonable price and most important, not far from the Medical College they were both going to attend (Sakura studying to be a surgeon and Hinata a kinesitherapist). It was completly empty, save for an old beaten phone on the floor along the pale blue wall it was plunged into, and, of course, their luggages. They had planned to rent a truck and buy whatever they'll need this afternoon. Just in case, they also had sleeping bags.

But right now, the newly independant girls had to full their empty stomacs, and they were going to use good, cheesy, greesy, tasty burgers for that.

Once this task fulfilled, they were back to the appartment complex, now ready for the long and hard afternoon waiting for them. But as they chatted quietly climbing up the stairs and reached their level, they heard someone opening their door, and raised pink and black head in their direction.

Sakura started.

There was no mistaking those blond hair, this jawline, those eyes now boring into her own, those lips.

And especially not this smirk.

Temari turned completely, one hand resting on her purple clad hip, keys forgotten in the keyhole of her door, dangling from it. "Well, well, well. As much as I suck remembering names, I'm good at r'mbering faces. And yours, 'specially those hair, simply no way !" As she talked, she stepped toward the frozen girls.

"Temari…" Sakura left out, immediatly feeling Hinata tense beside her.

"Oh ? You've got better memorie'n my, bubble gum. An' who's the kitten ? How she's glarin' I say girlfriend, yeah ?"

Sakura blinked out of her stupor, turning to see her girlfriend, indeed, glaring. Or trying to…And failing horribly. Sakura wanted to laugh. " Yes, this is Hinata, my girlfriend."

Temari nodded, still staring at Hinata, then turned back to Sakura. "So, I take it you're living here, or… ?"

Sakura nodded, "Huh-uh, just over there" vaguely gesturing with her hand to her door a little further away. And watched as Temari nodded again, then turned around back to her door.

"Well, I live here, with my boyfriend. Wanna come in ? And stop pouting kitten, I gotta for rule ta never fuck someone twice. And 'side, I love the asshole," she gestured with the closed door with her thump " too much ta cheat on 'im. Though don't go and say it ta him, al'right ?" Then she turned around again and finished to open it, holding it pointedly open for the two other girls.

They stepped forward, following, until Sakura stopped suddenly, making Hinata bump into her. "Wait ! Boyfriend ? ? ! ? _Boyfriend _? But-" She was interupted by Temari's laugh.

"Don't be so shocked. 'm bi. 'xept I don't date girls, just do them." She laughed again then stepped in, expecting them to follow, which they did.

Once inside, and once the door closed behind them, Temari cried "Oi ! Fuck face ! Am back !". Their eyes widden, and they heard a mumbled answer, that Temari went to after undressing of her coat and shoes. There, in the TV room, slouched on the sofa, was a brown haired smoking guy. "Still slacking off you lazy fuck ? And when you gonna stop smoking your shit, dickhead ?"

The guy showed her his middle finger, turning his head to mumble around the cigarette dangling from his mouth "When you'll stop ordering me around you fucked up bitch" and something about women and troublesome.

The blond slapped the back of his head for this, smirking "Ya wouldn't have me any other way, ya twisted minded mysogynick-" ("…that doesn't exist") '"-asshole !". Grinning, Temari then turned to the completly disturbed girls and proudly announced "And that, girls, is my genius, though you wouldn't be able to say looking at him, of a boyfriend, Shikamaru !" to which said boyfriend raised his hand lazily as a greating.

After pushing a sighing Shikamaru so they could all have place on the sofa and getting them drinks, Temari looked at Hinata and asked "So, an Hyuuga, hum ?"

"Y-Yes. Do you know someone from my family?"

"Ya bet I do! My lil bro's datin' one !"

"O-oh ! I didn't know Hanabi had a boyfriend…" Hinata replied, immediatly assuming she was talking about her younger sister.

But Temari blinked then bursted out in laughing, and even Shikamaru chuckled "Ok, so what I meant was my not SO MUCH younger of a brother, who might be a psycho but doesn't do children, 's far as I know, and beat for the other team, if ya know what I mean. Nah, that one bang my lil bro so hard that even him who's usually so quiet can't help butta scream ! Guy's name's Neiji."

And clue jaw dropping from both the couple of girls and twins strangle screams of "What !", such a loud exlamation sounding strange from Hinata. But before they had time to ask for details, they heard the front door slamming, a girl voice greating them breathlessly as she rushed to the living room.

"Hey guys !"

No. Way! But as Sakura turned her head slowly toward the entrance, her eyes widden even more. Once again, their was no mistaking those hair and eyes, as if the voice wasn't already a dead give away. "W-what … ?" And for once, she was the one stuttering. And Ino's expression looked as strartled as hers. It was time for some catching up, it seemed.

The next day, Sakura stirred out of her sleeping bag after having watched her girlfriend sleep for quite some times, recalling the events of the night prior. They talked for a long time, catching up for those who know each other and getting to know the strangers. She discovered that about four months after the last time Ino and herself talked, both blondes met. To make a long story short, Temari ended up convincing Ino to try out with a girl at least once after longly explaining her that sex and who you had it with didn't make you at all different from the next person, exept if you wanted it to. Ino ended up staying straight, deciding that girls were not her thing. Now she was a good friend of the couple and always came uninvited in their appartment.

They end up talking all afternoon and well into the night. And Sakura and Hinata never get to buy their furnitures. Funny how each time she saw Temari, the blond girl ended up messing with her plans.

Now up, Sakura grabbed what she needed for her toilet from one and her bag, and, yawning, went to the bathroom. However, before she could reach it, the doorbell rang. The pink haired girl blinked, wondering who could be here this early, let alone as about no one knew she lived here yet, and went to open.

The pink and blond hair, the soft smile, the familiar faces of her parents great them. Slowly, tentitavely, she grinned, a matching one appearing on her father's face.

And she knew, then, that everything would be alright.

There, it's over !

Yeah, they have enough money to rent an appartment. Use your imagination .

Why does Temari lock the door when Shika's inside ? No idea, you gotta ask them.

All puns intended ! And for the most oblivious ones of you, read again, there's many of them !

Temari's language is butchered, yes, and while I may have made some mistakes in this that I forgot to correct (I don't have a beta either), all of hers were intended.

Anyway, hope you liked it !


End file.
